The Beast
by BlackShadowTheKing
Summary: What happens when Sabrewulf from Killer Instinct enters into the Soul Calibur world?based around SC2
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast**

**by:BlackShadowtheKing**

**Date Started:July 03, 2005**

**Prologue:The Counts Apperance**

**Disclamour:I do not own Sabrewulf,Link, or any of the characters in SC2. They are the exclusive property of Rare,Namco,Nintendo, and Todd McFarland Productions.**

**Minor or Semi-Important characters Mentioned I do own.**

**It was a beautiful summer evening. The sun was setting in a most pleasing manner. The sky was of orange and purple mixture, the wind gently carressing across the lands, and the birds singing the last of their pleasing melodies. But behold there is something out of place in this secenry. A young warrior about 17 or so dressed in a green tunic with a belt slapped over his shoulder, wearing white tights underneath his tunic, with brown boots and gloves. His sword and sheild mounted on his back with his bow and arrows sitting next to him. His blonde hair swayed in the gentle wind and his blue eyes remained closed as his played his strange intrument called Ocarina. The intruments soft and caring tune seemed to have drawn a few animals to the young warrior.**

**Birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and even deer came to see and listen to this tune they heared. As they gathered around the boy opened his eyes slighty to see the animals gather around him. Seeing as no harm was being done he continued to play his music. As the sun finally fell and the sky finally went dark the animals who came to listen to his music fell asleep all around him. He chuckled as he saw the site and quickly gathered his things and put his intrument in his tunic and slapped his bow and arrows underneath his sheild. He jump quietly over the the animals and landed softly as to not to disturb them. He smiled abit at the site and soon left to walk in the continueing his own journey.**

**But unkown to our hero he also attracted a beast not of the friendly sort. The beast was around a height of 6'0" and weight easily more then 400lbs., Its dark blue fur and white underbelly hair stood out like a sore thumb in the moon-lit sky. His yellow eyes glowed in the night he scouted the land and at the corner of his eye he saw the young warrior enter the woods. The beast then leaped off of the ledge he was sitting on and onto the rock at which the warrior sat on earlier. The beast made a loud thud as he landed on the rock and awoke the animals. Surprised and shakened by his apperance the animals fled. The birds took to the sky, the chimpmunks and squirrles to the trees, and the deer into the forest.**

**The beast gave a quiet evil chuckle as he saw the animals fled. He then jumped off the rock but not landing on all fours but on his two back legs and stood as a man, his arms glowed a silver like glow in the moonlight proving that his arms were not normal but metallic. His cold nose on his snout quickly picked up the young boy's scent and his ears that were highly developed picked up were he was in the forest. He beast soon let out an ear slipping howl that could be heared for miles and when the young warrior heared this howl his almost jumped out of his boots and quickly searched the area for any abnormalities. Seeing none as of yet the warrior then drawed his sword and sheild and continued on his journey but however he was more careful to his surroundings. **

**And as the boy continued his walk in the woods the beast was close behind him following him with evry step he took carefully planning his attack. No matter what the boy tries to do they will both soon meet and they will both fight to the death and only one shall walk away from the fight. Fog soon started to roll in the forest quickly cobering it in a white cloud. The beast soon smiled an evil smile for he knew now he had the advantage and quickly walked into the fog right behind the warrior planning his attack soon.**

**(Thank you all for reading this I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story and will please reveiw it. If there is anything i need to do to improve my story please tell me. Coming up next in the story Chapter 1:The clash of man and beast)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beast**

**by:BlackShadowtheKing**

**Date Started:July 05, 2005**

**Chapter 1:The Clash of Man and Beast**

**Disclamour:I do not own Sabrewulf,Link, or any of the characters in SC2. They are the exclusive property of Rare,Namco,Nintendo, and Todd McFarland Productions.**

**Minor or Semi-Important characters Mentioned I made up.**

**With the fog finally settled in the forest, a white cloud floating in the forest. Covering everything up in its presents except the tall trees which stood above the the cloud and nearly covered the moon-light sky. The boy keeping his guard up listening to winds howl threw the white clouded forest. The cold wind blowing against him softly, his hair flowing in its gentle breeze. But even with this wind flowing around him. He still felt a evil presence in the forest. He could feel that it was very close but however he could not see it. **

**The beast circleing around him hiding behind the trees and the fog. Softly steping on the ground so that the young warrior couldn't detect him. He smile still looked wickedly evil. He step much more closer to the warrior. moving from behind the the tree to the front of it. His stance chance from an human stance to that of a wolf. He walking on all fours stepping closer to the back of the warrior. His breath becoming long and deep. His claws showing unsheathing from his paws, his fangs growing in length and width, and his fur standing up and britle.**

**As he came within an arms retch of the boy. The boy quickly turned around and swiped at the beast. The beast jumped back in shock seeing as how no one had ever detected him sneaking up on them before. A few strands of fur feel to the ground seeing that the boy barely missed with his sword swipe. The wolf staring into the blue eyes of the boy and the boy staring back into the yellow eyes of the wolf. The wolf nodded to the boy and the boy nodded back signifying that the duel had started. The wolf launched a huge claw swipe at the boy. The boy quickly throwing his sheild in front of him. **

**The beast claws even though they hit the sheild hit with enough force to send the boy flying off his feet and sliding on the ground. The beast leaping up into the air and crashing down onto the boy still having the sheild in front of his face. The beast bit and punched at the sheild attemping to break it to get to the warrior underneath. The boy watch his sheild getting dented and cracked from the beasts powerful blows. The boy realizing that his shield won't stand up to the beast blows for much long. He gripped his sword often referred as the Master Sword and launched it into the beast's side. The sword peircing threw his flesh and bones and into his left lung.**

**The wolf letting out a loud howl. he reared his head back in pain, grineded his teeth, and closed his eyes. Theboy quickly removing the sword from the beast's side and slid from underneath his sheild and the beast. The boy quickly took back to his fighting stance with the beast's blood running down his blade and onto his glove. He smiled as he saw the beast groan and moan in pain. The beast quickly returning to his human like stance with the boy's sheild in his hands. The beast eyes opening wide in full rage, red in color looking at the sheild. The beast closed his right paw and raised it in the air. With the sheild being held in his left hand he brought his right hand down and punched it with Tremindous force. **

**The sheild shattering from the blow. The small peicies fell to the ground and made small clanking noises as they hit. The Boy stood in shock as his Hyrule Sheild lay on the ground in peicies. The sheild thats was made to take the horrors of combat lay in peicies from this beast's strenght. The beast soon turned around and smiled at the boy. He himself never been hurt like this before.**

**"just who are you and why are you attacking me?" Demanded the Boy as he stared at the werewolf creature smiling at him. "Well my name is Count Von Sabrewulf and the reason why I'm attacking you is simply because I'm hungry very much so"said Sabrewulf as he drooled and laughed disgustingly. "And who are you? Its been awhile since someone has done that kindof damage to me" "My name is Link and I'll do more then that to you if you don't change your mind about feasting on me" Reasponed Link to the Count's question. **

**"Is that so?" said Sabrewulf. "well since you think so high of yourself why don't we resume fighting? You just might be surprised by what I can do." An demonic laugh came from him as he removed his blooded hand away from his wound to show it had healed completely up. Link who was in shock to see that the damage he had done to Sabrewulf had been eradicated from existance. The Wolf could be Link's toughest opponet yet. And what other secrets could this monster hide from Link? **

**Find out in Chapter 2:The fall of a Hero and the rise of a new! please reveiw. (sorry if its short)**


End file.
